


As the World Caves In

by bloojaye



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dream Team can finally be happy together, Exile, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Ghostbur, Hurt/Comfort, IRL, It's almost like a bad dream, Minor Injuries, Ooc Tommy cause he's sentient now oooohh, Personas, Sentient Tommy, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, THIS ENDS WELL I PROMISE, but it still uses personas, don't worry no one dies, glitch - Freeform, no romantic relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloojaye/pseuds/bloojaye
Summary: After discovering a glitch, Tommy determines that the Dream SMP isn't real; it's just a game. The only way to truly escape from the game is to pull the plug on it entirely.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	As the World Caves In

Tommy looked out over the gentle waves. A blank look stretched across his face and his head swayed slightly to the wind. The crystal blue waters of the ocean sparkled up at him, but he didn't acknowledge them. They were just taunting him was a beauty that could never again belong to him. The memories he once had of splashing in the sea with his best friend flashed through his brain rapidly until he scrunched his eyes closed to avoid the pain.

He wished he could enjoy it. He really did. Instead, Tommy's life had become a living nightmare. Not that his actual dreams were any better.

Tommy slowly stood up and brushed off the crystalline pieces of sand from his tattered clothing. As much as he wanted to reminisce, it would always be better for Tommy to avoid the thought of his friends and focus on his new life instead. On the bright side, he did still have one friend. Dream still managed to visit him as often as he could, even though he had a country to run. Tommy had no right to feel lonely when Dream was giving him so much attention.

Tommy had grown quite attached to the Dream SMP leader over the previous couple of weeks. Dream continued to take his armor, but Tommy didn't mind so much anymore. Did he really need it if Dream was always going to be there to take care of him?

The sun began to set over the water as Tommy trudged back to his tent. He was silent, but he'd been that way for a while. Dream liked it better that way. The cool sheets of his bed called to Tommy when he stepped into the small shelter, promising a dreamless night from sheer exhaustion. He collapsed onto them and immediately closed his eyes. The soothing sound of the waves quickly lulled the teen into sleep.

* * *

Tommy woke up abruptly the next morning to a rustling next to his bed. His eyes darted over to the source of the sound, only for him to see nothing at all.

Strange.

He felt strangely invigorated after the night's rest, which was something he hadn't felt for months. A small smile graced his face as he gripped with a renewed sense of happiness. Tommy wasn't sure why he felt so light, it almost seemed unnatural. He didn't want to complain too much however, he was enjoying it all the same. 

It was a great day to get some work done, all things considering. The weather seemed perfect, and the comfort he felt from his sleep left him feeling productive. Tommy flipped off his sheets and made them up. He had been meaning to do some mining, and Tommy decided that today was the day to do it. Before leaving the tent, Tommy pulled an iron pickaxe from his chest. He didn't have a sword. The last time that Dream visited, the sword was destroyed in the small explosion with his armor. He figured that it would be fine, Tommy didn't intend on going to deep into the cave anyways.

The path to the cave was relatively short, so Tommy arrived quickly. He mined a small area off of the main one to begin looking for new materials. The small adventure was tedious and required more effort than Tommy was used to, but he continued to feel light and unstoppable. 

He was rapidly approaching a level where he could finally mine diamond, and Tommy felt excited. With the new diamonds, he planned on making a brand new set of armor. Dream might be proud of him for making some new armor for their little ritual. His excitement was so overwhelming that he failed to hear the familiar hissing sound of lava popping. Tommy was usually pretty safe when he mined, but this new feeling made him feel like nothing could go wrong.

Before he could stop it, Tommy found himself falling into a small pit of red-orange lava. Terror struck his heart and he screamed. This was it. This was how he was going to die.

After a few moments, he stopped screaming and realized that he felt nothing. Was he dead? He didn't feel dead, but Tommy was positive that the lava should have killed him, and at the very least burned him. The strange lack of pain was disconcerting, and Tommy stood still for a second while contemplating his situation.

If he was dead, then why was he still here? His first thought was that he could be a ghost like Ghostbur, but a quick look down at his very solid body convinced him otherwise. This had to be a dream. There was absolutely no way that he was still alive right now. Tommy's hands shook with panic, but he managed to drag himself out of the lava pool with no resistance. Without even noticing the diamonds sitting right next to him, Tommy quickly built an exit to the cave. His shaking hands threw down cobblestone and dirt until he finally reached the surface.

The bright sun beamed down on him like nothing had even happened. The floaty feeling he had felt in the morning stuck with him as he practically ran back to his tent and deposited the ores and stone in the chest. Tommy's brain was moving a mile a minute, and his heart was pounding. He gripped onto his hair and started smacking his arms lightly to try and feel _something._ It was like Tommy had lost the ability to feel pain, and even worse, the lightness from the morning still had an impact on his body.

After several minutes of immense confusion and panic, Tommy once again came to the conclusion that this had to be some sort of awful dream. It wasn't like he was a stranger to nightmares and fever dreams. The sky began to steadily darken again, and Tommy slipped back into his bed.

He was going to wake up in the morning, and everything would be fine. It would be absolutely fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Relatively new writer, I have a wattpad with the same name, but I don't update very often. Hope you enjoyed the story! It's not often that I have original ideas, so I really want to keep writing!


End file.
